HARRY POTTER AND THE BLAC MAGIC SOCIETY
by ziegler
Summary: HARRY AND HIS WIFE GINNY, ALONG WITH OTHERS RETURN TO HOGWARTZ AS PROFESSORS AND STAFF MEMBERS. THINGS GO GOOD AT FIRST, UNTILL PEOPLE BEGIN DYING ONE BY ONE AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO FIGURE OUT WHO OR WHAT IS BEHIND ALL OF THE MADNESS.


Hello Fan Fiction visitors! Here is the sequel to my story "Life after Hogwarts". This is more detailed than my first story. ATTENTION: MY FIRST STORY MAY NOT BE UP YET AS IT IS A SCHOOL PROJECT

_**Harry Potter and Black Magic Society**_

"Robert! Come Robert! Where are you at? You know better than to ignore me!

"Sorry master, so sorry!" exclaimed Robert.

"Robert, I have received word from Master Willcott that we must now start taking out Slytherin."

"Ma'am we have not finished taking out Gryffindor!" yelled Ronald.

"You shall never yell at me again! We must take out half the people in each house, and then take out the remainder. This will put me on the wizard map. They will have to make me leader of the Black Magic Society. Ever since that blasted Harry Potter killed off our leader, Lord Voldemort, we needed something and or someone to follow. There was no way we were going to let the clan of evil wizards fall apart. We need to start taking out more teachers and staff members, including Potter!"

"Ma'am? Are we sure we want to kill Harry Potter? He does have evil in his veins, does he not? We shall capture him and turn him into one of us!" explained Robert.

"Brilliant! That is an excellent idea! It is your only idea good enough to pass off as my own! Brilliant! None of those bloody goofs at that ministry of magic will ever figure out that a regular Hogwarts teacher could do this, especially ever since the ministry has gone downhill. I mean, they even let Potter stay in the magic world after his powers were taken away by Voldemort II. Why not stop at Hogwarts when we could kill wizards all over the magic world! The magic world could be run by the evil! We must stop at nothing. After this there is no way that the current leader of the Black Magic Society will continue on after I do this! They will have to make me the new leader. This is going to be the greatest."

The year is currently 2013 and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all work at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's kids, Velma and James, are also students at Hogwarts. However, the current time (November 2013) Velma and Neville have been killed, along with more than 50% of the Gryffindor house. Hermione has become a completely different darker person.

"I cannot believe our little Velma is gone!" cried Ginny.

"I know, me too! Though, it has been a few months, and we must move on, and worry about others dying. We need to at least protect James." explained Harry.

It has been very scary. All school activities have been stopped and the school is on lockdown. Harry and Ron have been trying to figure out what is going on. All staff at Hogwarts has been working on trying to figure out what is going on. Hermione has not been helping, however, but all believe that it is because Neville has been killed. With half of the Gryffindor house wiped out, all other houses are training and are completely alert, so that none of them get killed off. With Thanksgiving around the corner, everyone is trying to stay alert, but at the same time trying to at least make plans for the upcoming holidays. No one will be able to leave the school, as the headmaster feels that it is too dangerous.

After Thanksgiving, five kids in Hufflepuff were killed while in the bathroom. Hufflepuff reinforced its security and made strict new rules that prohibited certain freedoms due to dangers. Two score of kids were killed, even after Hufflepuff had made the new rules. By December 2, 2013, 58 kids from Hufflepuff had been killed, with no trace of evidence.

"We must be extremely careful and remain together at all times. All from the Hufflepuff house must sleep in the great dining room effective tonight. Also effective tonight, all students must remain in their houses unless addressed otherwise." explained the headmaster.

We also need to organize a funeral for the 58 from Hufflepuff killed. We shall begin those preparations soon. I know that there is much speculation that the big Christmas feast will be cancelled however, this is not true. If more kids from Hufflepuff die, then we need to take even more action." explained the headmaster.

"I feel I could be at the most risk. I do not feel safe at all. Things are getting really hard and I just do not know what this could even be. We don't even have evidence. I think it would be safer if I go into hiding," said Harry.

We need to continue to figure this out despite what happens," Ron exclaimed.

By the end of January, nearly half of the Hufflepuff house had been killed. All plans have been phased out as they are not even working. The headmaster has said to just be careful and do not wander alone. New rules were posted that stated that you must walk around in groups of 10, and none smaller. Harry and Ginny just didn't feel safe anymore, and Ron wanted to leave and go home. Hermione has been gone for a long time now. She only is around for short periods of time. No one knows where she goes or what she does but everyone is suspicious.

On February 20, 2014, Harry gathered all Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for a meeting on how to stay safe at that point.

"We must stay safe, now that all the rules have been phased out. We cannot run amuck because the headmaster does not know what to do. We, ourselves, must come up with new rules on how to stay safe. Professor Granger will post them tomorrow. Also, mandatory classes on how to learn spells to protect you will begin on the 23rd. Third years and up must attend. First and second years will attend classes on protection, but will not be learning any spells." said Harry.

"This is pointless. Why should we learn spells we probably already know?" questioned Ernest Giggens fourth year.

"None of you know the spells we are going to teach you because they are not to be taught to you by professors," yelled Harry.

"Then should we be even learning this then?" questioned fifth year Rose Bingenmeyer.

"The headmaster won't and should not know about this because he wouldn't allow it because they are considered dangerous," exclaimed Harry.

"I do not want to be doing anything illegal," yelled Ernest.

"I cannot afford to do anything that would get me into trouble," said sixth year Ford Derrick.

"Would you rather die or risk it and learn these spells that will save your bloody lives!" yelled Harry.

Everyone fell silent after Harry yelled. They all fell frightened and did not expect him to raise his voice at all of them. Harry then felt a sense of respect towards them and he felt that they also respected him and would start taking him seriously. No one said anything after that. Before Harry could speak again, Hermione came in and hung up the new rules. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO STAY IN THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE (INCLUDING HUFFFLEPUFF), ONLY LEAVE WHEN ADVISED TO DO SO, NO ONE SHALL LEAVE ANY PLACE BY THEMSELVES, ANYTIME YOU MUST LEAVE YOU NEED TO BE IN A GROUP OF 20, ALL 3RD YEARS AND UP ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND WEEKLY CLASSES FROM 6:00 TO 8:30 EVERY WEDNESDAY NIGHT, AND FINALLY, NO ONE SHALL LISTEN TO THE HEADMASTERS RULES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.

After that Hermione left the room and no one saw her for the rest of the night. Ron has begun to come suspicious and thinks she up to no good, however, Harry knows that Hermione would not be up to anything illegal.

In March, almost all of Ravenclaw was attacked and killed. Only 20% remained and were ordered to stay in the Gryffindor house. Everyone began to notice that no one in Slytherin has been attacked. In April, Slytherin was attacked, but only 10% were killed.

"I don't get how only a few kids from Slytherin were killed. It is like, only the good kids are being killed. All the remaining must be evil," exclaimed Ron.

"I doubt that. About half of the kids in each house are killed. There might be some evil kids, but most of who is left in the Slytherin house is not evil. You always suspect the worst Ron," said Harry.

This was very suspicious and Slytherin was banned from all activities and was not allowed in the Gryffindor house. The headmaster began to realize what was going on, and he decided to leave everything be.

Things became even more intense, now that staff members have been killed. A large group of Slytherin kids were seen walking off school grounds with a man in a black hooded cape. The headmaster was told by an anonymous person that someone would come to pick up a certain amount of Slytherin kids and take them to a safer place. Only a small amount of Slytherins remained and were welcomed into the Gryffindor house.

The ministry of magic threatened the headmaster that the students needed to take final exams or the headmaster would have to be replaced. Finals began in late April, however nearly all students scored P's and D's on them. Harry was angered at the ministry as they know everyone is too busy trying to remain safe. He wanted to protest this but realized he wouldn't be able to get ant where with it.

As the weeks passed, more and more of the staff were killed however no more students were killed. Everyone began to relax despite the professors dead. A funeral for the dead was held in early May.

The headmaster decided that no one should leave Hogwarts over the summer. Harry felt that the kids would be safer at home however he was not going to try to convince all the kids to go against the headmaster's rules again.

By the end of May the only staff members left were, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. On the night of May 24th, 2014, a hooded woman walked onto school grounds. Harry, Ginny, and Ron went prepared to fight her. Hermione left the school earlier and could not help fight.

The four met up and exchanged questions. While the woman was answering a question, Ginny was able to cast a spell on her. The woman fell to the ground but the spell did not work. Harry tried a spell but she began to glow green, which meant that she had a shield on. Ron attempted to cast a spell however it rebounded and hit him and he was turned to ashes. Ginny quickly swept them up into a box. Ginny and Harry had to come up with a plan to unmask her. Harry concluded that the cape was acting as a shield. Harry attempted to take it off however the woman casted a spell and he flew into the air fifteen feet and landed with a thud on the ground. Ginny ran to him.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

Ginny ran up to her and cast a spell that would disable shields for 10 seconds however the spell was defective and blocked. The woman could not be stopped. She revealed she came back to finish off with the rest and capture Harry. She then immediately cast a spell on Ginny and it knocked her out. Harry ran to her and cast a spell on her that revives dead bodies. She got her pulse back but remained unconscious.

Then the woman put a spell on Ginny that disabled her from walking and threw a magical net on Harry that overpowered him. He struggled and struggled but could not break loose. He then decided to take his wand and slice the net open. It work and the net became powerless. He tossed the net to the ground and jumped on the woman. When he attempted to unmask her she grabbed his hand and bent it behind his back. He saw red eyes glowing at him. He instantly knew that someone was controlling another wizard's body. Harry dropped his wand but was able to grab it and casted a spell that tied her hands behind her back. He unmasked her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's body was being controlled by someone else. Immediately the headmaster (lifeless) floated over to them and suddenly a ghost came from Hermione's body and went into the body of the headmaster. A ghost immediately came out of the body and flew into the ground. Hermione's body lay lifeless on the ground. The man then spoke and said his name was Gregory Hammock, future leader of the newly formed Black Magic Society. Gregory had captured Hermione and overpowered her. He then forced a wizard to go into the body of the man, and have him pose as the new headmaster.

Harry shot a spell at the man that disabled him. All of the sudden a series of wizards came along. Harry acted fast and casted a spell on nearly all of them that disabled them also. He then disabled the rest. Instead of killing them he had Azkaban officers come and take them away. He then brought Hermione and Ginny back to life. A man instantly came out of the ground. He said he was captured and forced into another body. He then explained how he was then forced to be the new headmaster and make rules that would make it easier to get into Hogwarts and kill everyone. He said his name was Angus. All five went back into the school to contact the ministry. The school was then evacuated.

_**AFTERWARDS**_

Ginny, Harry, James, Ron, Hermione, and Angus were honored at a ministry of magic meeting for being so brave and sticking it through to the end. They were honored with awards. It was also announced that Hogwarts will be closed and a new school will open up at a mysterious development site before a new school year begins. All decided not to take jobs at the new school. Instead they all found new jobs doing what they dreamed of doing. Harry and Ginny decided to have another kid and named her after his mom. The ministry was unable to find the Black Magic Society and it still exists. Harry does not fear that anyone from the group will kill him but he does feel that there is a possibility of being captured. The ministry also promised to reinforce rules and regulations and will keep a close eye on any suspicious activity they suspect going on. Harry and Ginny felt somewhat relieved over this announcement, but the ministry has always been difficult and unwilling, so they won't believe anything until they see it. Hopefully they can all live normal lives but something else is going to happen.


End file.
